


On the Practicalities of Being Miqo'te

by Jory0994



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Biology is a bitch, sometimes people suck, and sometimes you just have to scratch an itch.





	On the Practicalities of Being Miqo'te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/gifts), [SerenityHarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/gifts).

Hemlock rolled her neck as she walked towards the Sands. She was flushed and just a touch grumpy. Her heat had snuck up on her, a consequence of hopping the planet so often, her internal clock was screwed to the Seven Hells and back. And she didn’t have anyone to spend it with that wouldn’t get weird afterwards. She missed Limsa where she could find a pirate for a tumble, _ they _ never got  _ ideas _ . Looks like she’d either have to risk sleeping with someone in this town or use her toys.   
  


Hitching the bag of assorted reagents Y’shtola had asked her to pick up on her way back, she pushed the door open and took the time to let her eyes adjust.   
  
“Hey Tats, I’m h-back.” She blinked at herself, had she almost called the Sands home?   
“Hemlock! Safe and sound?” Tataru beamed, pulling out the sign in sheet.   
“I’m a White Mage, I’m always sound.” She deadpanned, accepting the pen and scrawling her name.   
“But not safe?” Tataru teases back.   
“No such thing,” Hemlock replies breezily. “Where’s Y’shtola? I’ve got the stuff she asked for.”   
“Oh, she’s up in her rooms, she’s not been feeling well, I don’t think. She’s been a bit snapish.” Tataru warned.   
“All the more reason for me to go see her, thanks Tataru. See you later.” Hemlock waved and wandered up the stairs to the living quarters.   
  
She stretched as she climbed the stairs, tail sticking straight out, sighing in pleasure as her back popped. Airships weren’t the most comfortable things in the world, and a chocobo ride after that? She really needed a hot shower. She approached Y’shtola’s door and knocked softly.   
“Y'shtola? It’s Hemlock, I’ve got your stuff.” She called through the door.   
“Come in.” Came a grumpy voice.    
  
Raising an eyebrow, she opened the door and immediately realized the problem.   
“Snuck up on you too, huh?” Hemlock asked dryly, closing the door behind her and crossing the room.   
The other Miqo’te was sprawled face down on the floor in just her breast band and underwear, tail lashing in agitation. She was flushed and had a light sheen of sweat despite the chill in the room...which seemed to be from some sort of spell construct that was wobbling ominously.   
“Grr…” Was her only answer, making Hemlock laugh as she set the bag on the table and kneeled down beside Y’shtola.   
“Why didn’t you go pick someone up? Pretty thing like you shouldn’t have any problems finding a cock to ride.”   
“Oh  _ hell _ no.” Y’shtola snarled as she stood. “Last time I did that, the asshole stalked me for over a  _ year _ .”   
Hemlock bit her lip and stood back up. It was only funny because the same thing had happened to her.    
“Yeah, that happens. Mine got pushy enough I decked him and reported him to the Yellowjackets.”   
“You see my point.” She grumbled, glaring at the construct and turning it off.   
“We aren’t the only Miqo’te in the Scions, why not one of them? Or any of the others I suppose.” Hemlock watched the smaller woman stomp around the room in a huff, so different from her usual serene composure.   
“I’m too closely related to any of the other Miqo’te and the one time I got Urianger to help he couldn’t look me in the eye for a month and then told me that he didn’t like women that way.” Y’shtola was almost pouting by now.   
“You’ve got shit luck, my friend.” Hemlock said bluntly.   
“ _ Thanks _ .” She turned and snarled, then stepped back when Hemlock was abruptly right in front of her.   
“Do you object to my help?” Hemlock asked with a purr. “I’m certainly not going to expect a relationship, or anything beyond a bit of mutual  _ aid _ .”   
  
Y’shtola opened her mouth and paused before speaking.    
“Aren’t you hung up on Thancred?”    
“Pff, in case you hadn’t noticed we’re both kind of slutty.” Hemlock laughed out loud. “We’ve made no promises, had no words. Eyefucking each other isn’t a relationship.” Her grin softend to a smile, “It’s not going to cause any problems, and if he’s the type of man to get offended about me helping a friend then I’m not interested.”   
“He’s not.” Y’shtola assured her. “I’d have asked him to help, that’s what I usually do, but he’s on assignment.”   
Hemlock’s eyes glazed over. “That’s really hot,” and laughed when Y’shtola whacked her in the arm.   
  
Hemlock caught some of Y’shtola’s hair and pulled her in for a kiss, hot and messy. Y'shtola made a hungry sound, clutching Hemlock’s sleeves.    
“You’re wearing too much.” She growled, yelping when Hemlock pushed her onto the bed.    
Hemlock rolled her shoulders, all her clothes disappearing in time with the action, just as she had practiced.   
“How do you feel about sex toys?” She asked crawling onto the bed and reaching for Y’shtola’s remaining clothing, tuggin the breast band free and cupping the soft flesh beneath.   
“What.  _ Oh. _ ” Her head fell back a bit as Hemlock rolled a nipple between her fingers. “What kind of toy?” She managed, breath starting to speed up as Hemlock kneeled between her legs after tugging off her underwear.   
“I have a  _ really nice _ double sided strap on.” Hemlock said with a grin before kissing her again, tongue flicking playfully into her mouth. She started trailing kisses down her neck, stopping to lavish Y’shtola’s tattoo with her tongue.   
  


“ _ Yes _ . Yes, use that.” Y’shtola said, moaning when Hemlock continued down her front. She dug her hands into Hemlock’s hair as the larger Miqo’te caught her nipple in her mouth, tightening them when Hemlock sucked.   
“ _ Ngh _ . Feels good.” She breathed, gasping when she felt Hemlock’s hands trail up her thighs. She felt a shimmer of aether and Hemlock shifted her balance.   
  
Hemlock spread her legs to keep her balance as she Equipped the strap on, sliding her side into her wet but unstretched vagina. The burn felt  _ nice _ to her, eager as she was. She slid her hand up Y'shtola’s inner thigh even as she continued  _ admiring _ her lovely, lovely breasts.   
“You should show these off more often,” she murmured into the skin playfully.   
“How about no- _ Oh _ .” Y’shtola cut off with a moan as Hemlock slid a finger inside her, pumping it in and out.   
  
Y’shtola whined as Hemlock added another finger, arching up to get more.   
“That’s enough, c’mon.” She half pleaded, half demanded, pulling Hemlock’s hair.   
“If you’re sure, lovely.” Hemlock laughed, licking her fingers as she wiggled into position to press the tip of the false cock against her opening.   
“ _ AH! _ , Oh, oh yes, that’s good.” Y’shtola sighed as the cock slid inside of her, nothing like a real one, but doing just as good job of scratching that maddening itch.   
  
Hemlock braced her hands on either side of Y’shtola, who still had a tight grip on her hair, and eased the rest of the way in, until she was pressed flush against her. She kept her breath even as she shifted until she drew a loud cry of pleasure. Sweet spot. Shifting just a bit more to find hers too, she rocked forward as her eyes fell closed.   
  
Y’shtola was panting and whining as Hemlock started pounding and pounding, hands falling from her hair to grip her shoulders as she was half lifted off the bed. She clung to Hemlock, who kept up a steady pace, hands trailing all over her body, driving her closer and closer to the edge.   
  
Hemlock watched through hooded eyes as the beautiful woman beneath her fell apart. It was a bit of a power trip seeing Y’shtola lose control like this, because of  _ her _ . She didn’t even mind the scratches on her back the other woman was leaving. She had a thought and hitched her closer, drawing a louder cry, and slid her hand around to grip the base of Y’shtola’s tail. From the low moan and the abrupt tightening of legs around her, that had sent Y’shtola right over the edge.   
  
Y’shtola had no idea what she was saying as Hemlock gripped her tail and continued to fuck her through her orgasm, but she didn’t care, desperate for it to keep happening. She drug Hemlock forward to kiss her sloppily, getting a pleased hum and a picking up of the pace. She could only cling as she came  _ again _ .   
  
Hemlock had no idea how long they had spent fucking each other, taking turns topping through the night, but neither of them bothered to leave the room until supper the next day. Both of them were over their heat, the usual week long and twice a year condition easily shortened by plenty of orgasms.   
  
“Hey am I better in bed than Thancred?” Hemlock asked as they headed out.    
Y’shtola just laughed and didn’t answer.   



End file.
